


If I cannot move heaven, I will raise hell

by HopetookmyStardust



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Hurt Simon Lewis, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Simon Lewis, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopetookmyStardust/pseuds/HopetookmyStardust
Summary: Valentine won the war and slowly they all are picked off to be killed until only Magnus and Simon are left. However, Magnus is injured. With the last bit of his strength he sends Simon to the past in hopes of being able to change things.





	1. Chapter 1

Once Valentine took control, it wasn’t long before the world burned. The first to fall was Izzy. Sweet, beautiful, badass Izzy. Caught off guard by a small army of Valentine’s men when attempting to gather information on a downworlder resistance lead by the fae. A horrible joker smile cut across her face, a warning. 

The rest fell soon after, Jace protecting Clary in battle, Clary captured, then killed when she would refuse to join or give the rest of them up, and then finally Alec, buying time for him and Magnus to escape. Magnus hadn’t been the same since.

And now here they were. Just Simon and Magnus, and now Magnus had been critically injured. “Magnus, tell me what to do,” Simon begged as the wound continued to flow with fresh blood, refusing to clog up or patch itself from the spell it had been hit with.

“It’s no use Lovelace,” he said with a small smile, “It’s dark magic, it won’t stop bleeding,” Simon knew this of course, but he refused to believe it, shaking his head as tears blurred his vision. There was no way out. Their hideout had been surrounded and as soon as the shields were brought down they would be surrounded. 

“Please, Magnus, please! I can’t do this alone, please don’t leave me alone,” he begged. There was no one else, if Magnus died he would truly be alone and he knew he wouldn’t have the strength to fight anymore. 

Simon’s eyes close and suddenly someone was shaking him and calling his name. He winced opening his eyes and let a small gasp excuse as he looked down to see Clary. ‘Had he finally died?’ he questioned as he looked at his best friend, who had been dead for over 5 years. “Simon what are you doing? Come on it’s our turn” continued Clary as she pulled him forward with a smile.

Simon looked in front of them as they passed to see a bouncer who was gesturing them in looking up briefly, already knowing, but still wanting to confirm. ‘Pandemonium’ the sign said flickering ‘demon’ as he entered.


	2. Clary worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are somethings that he'd rather not change. For the happiness of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly doing this as inspiration hits and just uploading.

The music was pounding controlling the rhythm of the strobing lights. Blues, pinks, and purples bouncing of the dancing bodies. 

Simon could feel tears well up in his eyes as he choked on a chuckle. The bi flag colors, of course Magnus would, how had he not noticed before?

"Simon! Hey are you okay?" A voice called out, pulling him away from his thoughts. He shook his head and turned to find Clary's green eyes staring at him in concern. 

"Seriously Si, if you aren't feeling alright we cou-" 

"NO!" Simon cut off quickly, heart pounding. They had to be here! She had to be here! Otherwise she wouldn't see the lightwoods taking down the (creature?). She wouldn't meet Jace! Then what would happen?

"No, sorry," he apologized feeling guilty at her startled appearance. "I'm just a bit nervous," he tried, remembering the first time they had been there, specifically his reluctance at being there. 

"You go on," he said gesturing to the rea near the back, where Clary had claimed to see a killing, or would? He'd figure that out later.

"I'm going to try to get something to drink and then I'll meet up with you!" 

She didn't look convinced, until he pulled an awkward expression and pretended to ogle one of the male bartenders sheepishly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly as a smile spread across her face. Clary knew he was pan, had probably known before he knew and had told her at 14. She also, at this point in time, would understand how much of a massive deal it would have been for him to willingly try to flirt with someone. Especially a guy.

"Alright I'll be right over there," she gave him a wink and giving him a quick thumbs up before joining the dancing crowd.

Simon gave a sigh of relief, feeling only the slightest remorse at having to lie to his best friend, and once upon a time crush, before turning around in hopes of finding who he truly needed to talk to. 

The only person he knew he could not only get to believe him, but help him as well. Hopefully Magnus had felt like partying at his own club tonight.


	3. Magnus

Seeing Magnus was like seeing water in the middle of the Sahara, you weren’t sure if it was real, but you couldn’t help but hope it was.  
He was sitting in a couch at the end of the bar alone watching as people passed by, drinking from something he could almost swear was glowing with a soft blue light.

Simon took a deep breath before he started to make his way over.  
“H-”  
“Not interested sweetheart,” Magnus cut off taking a low sip of his drink.  
Simon couldn’t help but flinch back. “WHAT?! No- I mean, not that your not hot, cuz you are, but that is so weird and wrong on so many levels. Not to mention you have- will have-”

Magnus gave him a look and Simon stopped.  
“Alright, I’ll admit I’m intrigued,” he gestured to the couch, eyes narrowed never leaving his, offering him a drink. “Take a seat, drink, and explain.”

So Simon did, explaining it all. From the original timeline, all the things he could remember, from how Clary had discovered the shadowhunters, to him following and eventually turning into a vampire, their adventures stopping the circle and attempting to gain equal rights for the downworlders. Only stumbling over his last explanation, their ultimate defeat at Valentine’s hands.

Magnus was silent as he spoke and never once interrupted. He was surprised by some parts including, Alec and Camille, but other than that he was like a blank canvas, no expressions.

In the end he sighed, set his glass down and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Of course,” was all he said before looking up. “So what are we going to do about it Salem?”  
“It’s Sim- forget it. And you believe me?”  
“Of course I do, after all there is no way you could have lied with that drink,” he said pointing at the drink he had offered Simon.  
“Think of it in its most basic terms as a truth potion.” He told him with a grin.  
Simon rolled his eyes, because of course Mangus would do something like that.

“I honestly have no idea what to do Magnus...It should have been you, if it had been you this whole potential death would already be avoided,” Simon admitted.  
“The way I see it I believed you would change things for the better if I sent you back. I don’t know you,but if that’s our future I think we’ll be seeing a lot of each other if we want to change it,”

He looked around before pulling out a small circular stone on a black string, a necklace. “Wear this, it will let you see others like me, shadowhunters etcetera, which you’ll need to do in order to stay safe and incase you remember something that needs changing, because right now your 100% blind,”

Simon nodded before putting it on. “Now we can’t do this here so tomorrow we need to meet and come up with a plan,” He stood up gracefully, grabbing another drink from nowhere. “I assume you know where live, little one, see you tomorrow at 10 o’clock sharp, don’t be late,” then he was gone as was simon’s drink.

Simon couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips or the warmth in his chest. Magnus knew and was willing to help, which was honestly so much more than he was expecting. Maybe he could change things for the better as well. He stood up a smile gracing his face. It was time to look for Clary.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some help if some one is interested in co-writing this with me :)


End file.
